1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin-separating and feeding device for sorting a plurality of denominations of coins different in diameter individually to feed them to a subsequent process step.
Incidentally, the term “coin” used in this specification includes a coin which is currency, a token, a medal and the like, and the shape thereof also includes a circular shape and polygonal shape.
2. Description of Related Art
As a first prior art, in a coin processing device which is configured such that, after coins are individually sorted by holding them in sorting recesses arranged on an upper face of a rotating disk, they are delivered to a coin transporting device. A coin feeding device of the coin processing device is configured such that the sorting recesses of the rotating disk are formed in a fan shape opened on an upper face side of the rotating disk and opened on a peripheral face side of the rotating disk, each sorting recess has a coin pushing part at its portion. A mover member forming a portion of the sorting recess and movable in a diametrical direction of the rotating disk is provided in the sorting recess, and the mover member is positioned lateral to the coin pushing part at a coin receiving time, while the mover member is moved to the opened side of the peripheral face when a coin is delivered to the coin transporting device as known (for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,639).
As a second prior art, a device configured such that a selecting plate having a peripheral edge formed with a semi-circular notch is disposed on an upper side of a partition wall arranged in an inclination fashion, a dispending body reciprocating elastically and linearly from the bottom portion of the notch toward an opening at a peripheral edge of the selecting plate is disposed. A a coin is sorted into its corresponding denomination by flipping the coin held at the notch at a predetermined position corresponding to a diameter of the coin in a peripheral direction by linear movement of the dispenser as known (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,813,296.